New items in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition
These items appear in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, but not in Baldur's Gate. Weapons Bastard Swords *Albruin +1 (Immunity to poison, +2 damage bonus, detect illusion once per day, "silver" attribute) - Simmeon (part of Dorns storyline), just outside Baldurs gate, near Quayle. Scimatars *Wakizashi +1 - dropped durin Dorn's ambush, when he joins you. *Ninjato +1 - Baldurs gate sewers in cocoon near ogre mage and carrion crawlers *Scimitar +1 - Ogre mage in bg sewers v1.1.2014 *Rhashad's Talon +2 (Standard scimitar +2) - Cloakwood 2, on cliff overlooking sea in the south of the area. This may disappear if you don't collect it the first time you visit cloakwood 2. Long swords *Harrower + 1 (+1 longsword which is +3 vs undead) - 2 locations: Zeela (one of the amazon warriors) outside the exit of nashkel mines drops it, also Elkart, in the blade and stars inn Katanas *Katana +1 - Chest, 4th floor of cloakwood mines Great Swords *Rancor +1 (+1 greatsword, which gets +1 to hit when you have killed someone) - Dorn's starting sword Staffs *Neera's staff +1 (+1 staff with a small chance to damage target with extra fire damage, and a small chance to damage Neera with fire damage instead) - Neera's starting staff *Quaterstaff +2 - Laskal, Cloakwood 3 Halberds *The chelsey crusher (Halberd +2, Sets attacks per round to 1, +4 damage bonus) - Found on ignot the gnoll, in area to the East of Gnoll fortress Clubs *Club +1 - Krum, area east of gnoll fortress. *Night Club +1 (Thac0 +1,+2 at night) - in a chest in entar sivershield's garden in Baldur's gate v1.1.2012 *Might oak (Club +2) -Shadow druid leader, cloakwood 3, inside treehouse. Slings *Sling of Unerring Accuracy (+2 to hit) - 2 locations: Black lily, thieves guild (purchasable), 2nd floor of spurlging sturgeon Flails *The Thresher (+2 Flail) - Sorcerous sundries (purchasable) Spears *Spear +2 - Baldurs gate north, Merchant's league doorman Maces *The Stupefier +1 (Mace with 25% chance to stun target for 1d4 rounds no save) - 2nd floor of burning wizard inn, beregost Axes *The golden axe +1 (10% chance of casting dispel on target) - Fenton, middle west bg, in locked house in south east corner. War hammers *Hammer of dawn +1 (User is under nondetection) - Brathlan (guide in the hall of wonders) =Ammunition:= *Darts of Acid/Fire/Ice - High hedge (purchasable) *Bullets of Electricity/Fire/Ice - High hedge (purchasable) *Beruel's retort (Throwing axes +1) - Blacksmith in Beregost (purchasable) =Armour:= *Rugged leathers +2 (-15% move silently penalty) - Neera's personal quest *Karaj studded leather +3 - Chest on bottom floor of durlags tower *Magma bulwark +2 (Plate +2, Lighter than regular plate) - Container in the Undercity *Elven chainmail (Can cast spells while wearing) - The cleric in the fight with Simmeon v1.1.2012 =Items:= *Amulet of spell warding - (+2 to saves vs spells) -Kryll, Area south east of Nashkel mines (part of Dorn's storyline) *Moonlight walkers (+2 bonus to AC) - Rasaad's starting equipment. *Belt of antipode (100% resist frost, but 100% vulnerability to fire) - On Gorion's body after ambush *Glimmering bands - Gamaz - Cloudpeaks temple (part of Rasaads quest) - +2 to hit bonus *Buckley's Buckler (+1 CON) - Friendly arm inn (purchasable) *Adoy's belt (+5 to saves vs polymorph/pertification) - Adoy =Cursed items= *Iron thorn ring (turns you into a zombie) - 2 locations: Bandit camp (in a hut), Cloakwood 2 same location as Rashad's Talon *Big fisted belt, Cursed belt of hill giant strength (sets strength to 19 but int to 6) - Cloudpeaks temple (part of Rasaads quest) inside a locked chest in acolytes quarters. *The Ossifier *cursed* (+1 quaterstaff which casts barkskin on the target when you hit) - Aleppo discount store *The gold digger + 1 - (Removes 10g from your inventory every time you hit) - Aleppo discount store *Backbiter +3 - Orsmadi (Larswood druid) =Misc:= *Gem bag - Neera's starting equipment *Potion case - High hedge store (purchasable) *Scroll case - Firebead quest reward (beregost) v1.1.2011 =Scrolls= High hedge, Feldepost's inn and Sorcerous sundries all sell new spells Notable others: Find familiar - Nimbul Spell thrust - Venkt (bandit camp tazok's tent) Fireshield (red) - Kysus (assassins outside cloakwood mines) Fireshield (blue) - Resar (thieves guild) Spider spawn - Niemain (2nd floor sorcerous sundries) Detect illusion - Hallacan (Gullykin ambush) Remove magic- Andris (ice caverns) or red wizards, in area to north of bassilisk area Stoneskin - 2 available - dezkiel (ice caverns) or a red wizard in Adoy's encave (neera's quest) Minor sequence - Top floor of iron throne building Wraithform - Sakul, Underneath candlekeep Glitterdust - Demonknight in durlag's tower =Notable extras:= All these items already existed in the game, but these are additional copies of them. *Extra Gauntlets of weapon expertise in bandit camp chest in Tazok's tent *Extra Golden Girdle - Simmeon, just outside bg, near quayle (part of Dorns storyline) *Extra Fallorian's Plate +1 - Simmeon, just outside bg, near quayle (part of Dorns storyline) *Extra Boots of Avoidance - Melkin, Baldurs gate duchal palace area *Extra Destroyer of the Hills girdle - SW Baldurs gate merchant (purchasable) *Extra Boots of speed - Kill Lothander (Baldurs Gate) *Extra Robe of the Evil Archmagi - Baeloth v1.1.2012 =Other:= Ankheg Plate Mailnow stacks with rings of protection Rings of Wizardry no longer stack with themselves. Ogre mages will now drop normal katanas or scimitars unless otherwise specified. Katanas are not affected by the iron crisis. External links http://forum.baldursgate.com/discussion/8110/a-guide-to-new-magic-items-spoilers/p1